Un amor obsesivo
by carla chechu neli
Summary: Convertirse en la obsesión de Quinn Fabray no estaba en los planes de Rachel Berry /mafia Fabray.
1. Chapter 1

**UN AMOR OBSESIVO.**

**PROLOGO**

Convertirse en la obsesión de Quinn Fabray no estaba en los planes de Rachel Berry.

Todo comenzó un lunes 15 de septiembre, Rachel Bárbra Berry una joven de tan solo 18 años. Estaba terminando su último año escolar, ese día se había levantado tarde, su despertador había fallado, por ende todo su día se atrasó.

Salió corriendo de su casa con su bolso y la carpeta del instituto.

Estaba corriendo tratando de no tropezar, pero en un descuido se choco con una mujer.

-¡Pero eres idiota o te haces!- grito la mujer a la que Rachel choco.

-Lo lo siento no te vi- tartamudeo la morena.

-Si se nota por…- la chica se quedo muda al ver a la cara a la persona que la llevo por delante.

Rachel levanto su mirada del suelo, agitada aun por haber corrido y un poco nerviosa por la mujer que tenía delante. Era hermosa, capaz una de las personas más lindas que ella había visto alguna vez.

-Disculpa que te grite- dijo sinceramente la chica rubia a Rachel.

-Eeeh no yo lo siento es que estaba apurada y juro que no te vi.

-Está bien ¿y a donde ibas tan apurada?- pregunto a Rachel.

-A la escuela, es que llego tarde y es mi último año, no quiero perder mi record de asistencias- dijo riéndose para que la chica no pensara que era una nerd.

-Eso está bien, ven- le ofreció la chica a la morena, tendiéndole la mano.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto confundida Rachel.

-A mi auto, te acercare y no llegaras tarde- dijo como si fuera una obviedad la rubia.

-Gracias pero no creo que sea correcto.

-¿y por qué no?- cuestiono en un tono medio molesto que desconcertó mas a la morena.

-No te conozco, y no me subiría a un auto con una desconocida.

-Quinn- dijo la chica a Rachel.

-¿Disculpa?

-Quinn Fabray es mi nombre.

-Rachel Berry.

-Bien Rachel Berry creo que ya nos presentamos, asique vienes- volvió a insistir Quinn.

-Enserio no, mejor me voy- dijo Rachel dándose vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-Espera ¿qué puedo hacer para persuadirte para que me dejes llevarte?

-Nada- le respondió la morena.

-¡Ya se! ten- le dijo extendiendo una tarjeta- ese es mi numero de mi empresa y también está mi celular, deberías acepar, ya falta poco para las siete y media y no llegaras a tiempo aunque corrieras.

-Está bien- dijo un poco desconfiada Rachel.

La rubia saco su teléfono y marco un número.

-Mark ven a buscarme- Sin decir nada más corto la llamada aun sin despegar los ojos de la morena.

-¿Quién es Mark?

- Es mi chofer, nos llevara hasta tu escuela linda- respondió Quinn guiñándole un ojo.

_¿Linda? Me dijo linda _pensó Rachel. En un segundo apareció un BMW negro y un hombre apuesto, con un traje negro se bajo de él, para luego abrir la puerta de atrás.

-Señorita Fabray- dijo de forma respetuosa el hombre.

-Vamos- dijo Quinn dirigiéndose a Rachel

Ambas subieron al móvil, la rubia le indico la dirección del instituto de la morena.

-Y bien ¿qué quieres hacer cuando te gradúes?- rompió el silencio la hermosa mujer junto a Rachel.

-Aun no tengo todo bien planeado, pero si sé que me gustaría irme de aquí- dijo con seguridad Rachel.

-¿No te gusta Lima?- pregunto Quinn alzando su ceja.

-Sí pero hay un mundo allí a fuera que quisiera conocer ¿tú no eres de aquí verdad?

-No, estoy cerrando unos negocios, vivo en Nueva York.

-Se nota que no eres de aquí, nadie tiene un auto tan lujoso por este pueblo.

Quinn solo rio ante lo dicho por la chica junto a ella, se encontrada fascinada con la morena, era hermosa, tenía un aire fresco y algo que le atraía.

El auto se detuvo a fuera del instituto de Rachel, esta iba a saludar con un apretón de manos pero la rubia se adelanto y se acerco a ella depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Hasta pronto linda- le dijo Quinn.

Rachel congelada se bajo del auto sin decir nada, de todas maneras no volvería a ver a esta Quinn Fabray de nuevo.

Al arrancar el auto, Quinn volvió la mirada a la joven que estaba entrando a la escuela, tomo su celular e inicio una llamada.

-Nataniel averigua todo sobre Rache Berry y quiero la información cuanto antes.

Definitivamente volvería a buscar a esta chica que le gusto desde un primer momento.

**El prologo es cortito, quiero ver si la historia es aceptada antes de empezar a escribir.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Saludos y hasta pronto.**

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN AMOR OBSESIVO.**

**Sumary: Convertirse en la obsesión de Quinn Fabray no estaba en los planes de Rachel Berry.**

Antes del capítulo quería pedir disculpas por las demoras, no soy de dejar mucho tiempo sin actualizar, de hecho tengo otro fic al que actualizo cada dos a tres días pero paso que hace menos de una semana Salí del hospital, me atropellaron y tengo varias secuelas del accidente entre ellos una quebradura de mi brazo derecho que tengo inmovilizado y me impide muchísimo escribir.

Pero me disculpo por tardar en subir este capi y agradezco la paciencia y la espera.

.

.

**CAPITULO 1.**

Quinn Fabray es hija del conocido mafioso Russell Fabray, hijo de Christopher Fabray uno de los contrabandistas más conocidos de su época, y Judy Fabray. Es la mayor de cuatro hermanos y por ende la heredera del legado de su familia.

A sus 26 años Quinn ya había estado en contacto con gente dedicada al contrabando, adulterio de medicamentos y falsificación de documentos. Su padre la había iniciado desde pequeña en el mundo de la mafia ya que ella siempre demostró que había heredado las dotes de estafa y trampas de sus antepasados.

A los 12 años de edad ya había sido expulsada de dos escuelas debido a la venta de exámenes resueltos y falsificación de notas como así permisos médicos. Su padre se sorprendió de cómo una niña pequeña era capaz de manipular a la gente de su contexto para conseguir lo que quería, su madre, que si bien no estaba orgullosa de lo que su hija hacia, lo aceptaba, sabía que era de esperarse desde el momento en que se caso con el hijo del jefe de la mafia de Nueva York.

Quinn decidió que quería seguir con los pasos de su padre cuando empezó un nuevo instituto.  
Belleville Middle School fue donde ella reunió a sus actualmente ayudantes en el asunto de los "negocios" Fabray. Allí encontró a las personas más fieles que la siguieron hasta el momento.

En la actualidad se encontraba en Lima Ohio. Tenía que arreglar cuentas con uno de sus compradores. Figgins era un narcotraficante de Lima al que su familia proveía de drogas, pero él se había atrasado con los pagos del estupefaciente entonces no quedo de otra que ella misma fuera a resolver el problema.

A pesar de ser una mujer delicada y hermosa, tenía un carácter fuerte e imponente, nadie pasaba sobre ella, siempre se adelantaba a los hechos y estaba preparada para todo.

David karofky y Asmio Adams, sus matones más fieles y quienes se ensuciaban las manos por ella, se habían quedado a arreglar la situación con Figgins, ella decidió ir a desayunar a Lima Beans una cafetería del lugar, al salir una joven la llevó por delante cosa que la hiso enfurecer. Pero al ver a quien la había atropellado se quedo muda, era una chica preciosa, morena, no tan alta, vestía raro pero eso le parecía lindo de algún modo.

Quinn se había declarado gay desde chica, su mejor amiga fue su primera vez, al decírselo a sus padres ellos no lo tomaron del todo bien pero con el tiempo lo aceptaron.

Jamás había tenido una relación formal duradera, el resto eran mujeres de una sola noche, pero desde que vio a la morena no podía borrarla de su mente, pidió información de ella, tenía que averiguar que era esto que estaba sintiendo, era algo nuevo para ella.

-Señora Fabray- su intercomunicador de una de las oficinas en Lima sonó.

-Si Shirley- le dijo a su secretaria quien la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Nataniel esta aquí con algo para usted.

-Hágalo pasar- ella sabía de lo que se trataba.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y apareció un chico de unos 28 años con una carpeta en sus manos.

-Aquí tiene Quinn toda la información de la chica- le dijo el joven al que conocía desde el instituto.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo y tomando la carpeta con sus manos.

-No me quiero meter en tus asuntos ¿pero ella te debe algo?- Quinn le dirigió una mirada de enojo por la intromisión de su investigador - lo siento pero es que no entiendo que quieres de una chica de 18 años.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, retírate- le ordeno con un tono frio. Nataniel salió de su despacho. Ella se sentó en su sofá y abrió la carpeta, vio un par de fotos de su chica, era hermosa hasta de niña pensó al ver una de las imágenes de Rachel con unos 7 años de edad.

**Nombre: Rachel Bárbra Berry**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 18 de diciembre de 1995**

**Edad: 18 **

**Estado Civil: Soltera**

**Altura: 1,57 m**

**Lugar de Origen: Lima, Ohio, Estados Unidos**

**Dirección: 241 Birch Hill Road Lima, Ohio**

**Ocupación: estudiante **

**Familia: **

**Madre: Shelby Corcoran **

**Padre: Hiram Berry -LeRoy Berry **

Siguió leyendo y prestando atención a cada detalle sobre la morena, como que fue adoptada, la relación con su madre biológica y muchas cosas más.

Estaba asombrada de los logros de la pequeña niña judía. Estaba observando detenidamente una foto actual de Rachel, no podía dejar de mirarla.

Llamo a su secretaria y le dijo que no la molestara por hoy, salió hacia su auto y pidió a su chofer que la llevara a la dirección de la casa de la morena, detrás de ella estaban sus guardaespaldas.

Al llegar los hombres se aseguraron de que no hubiese nadie en el lugar, abrieron el hogar de los Berry y empezaron a sacar fotografías, no entendían el porqué lo hacían pero no le preguntarían a su jefa, no querían ser víctimas del enojo de Quinn Fabray.

Mientras tanto Quinn se encantaraba en la habitación de la judía, acariciando cada cosa que pertenecía a ella, una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

Después de asegurarse de no dejar ni una pista de su intromisión a un hogar ajeno Quinn se dirigió al instituto de la morena, pero su sonrisa desapareció al llegar y ver a Rachel abrazada a un chico de pelo castaño, apretó sus puños con fuerza y bajo deprisa del auto caminando con un paso rápido hacia donde estaban los dos jóvenes abrazados.

**POV RACHEL:**

Estaba con mi mejor amigo Kurt en el estacionamiento del instituto, nos estábamos despidiendo cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima!- alguien grito.

Me di vuelta y vi a Quinn Fabray la chica a la que me atropelle ayer por la mañana.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto kurt muy extrañado.

-¡Que te alejes!- volvió a decir tomando mi brazo y tirándome hacia ella. Yo estaba perpleja y no entendía que era lo que le sucedía a esta chica a la que apenas conocía.

-¡Oye suéltala! - le dijo mi amigo avanzando hacia ella pero dos gorilas se aparecieron impidiéndole a mi amigo ayudarme.

-Llévenla al auto- les dijo la rubia a uno de sus gorilas, quien me tomo sin pensarlo de la cintura, me alzo y me arrastro hacia en BMW negro que era de Quinn.

Kurt le gritaba mientras también era sostenido por el otro hombre de traje negro.

Vi como Quinn le tomo la cara con su mano y le dijo algo que asusto a mi amigo ya que palideció al instante.

Yo trataba de forcejear para escapar del agarre del tipo que me llevaba pero no pude y me metió al auto cerrando la puerta, en un segundo Quinn se subió al coche y cerró la puerta muy fuerte.

-¡¿Quien ye crees que eres?!- le dije irritada.

-Tú eres mia ¿me oíste?- me dijo sin responder mi pregunta.

_Que era suya ¿y esta quien se creía?_ Pensé.

-¡Déjame salir!- le dije queriendo abrir la puerta pero estaban cerradas.

-Mark a mi departamento- le dijo a su chofer ignorándome, se veía enojada.

Volvió su mirada hacia mí y me dijo

- No te quiero cerca de ese chico ni de nadie ¿entendido?

-Perdón ¡no sé quién eres y que quieres pero no puedes venir a darme órdenes!

-¡Soy tu dueña y harás lo que te diga!

-¡Estás loca!- empecé a gritarle pero no me dejo seguir hablando porque apretó mi antebrazo con su mano haciéndome daño.

-¡Nunca te dirijas así hacia mí de nuevo!

-Me lastimas- dije ignorando lo que me decía.

-Baja – me dijo tirando de mi brazo fuera del móvil y empujándome al edificio en el que habíamos parado. Yo no quería ir pero sus gorilas me manejaban a su antojo.

Entramos en un departamento que ocupaba el piso entero, era muy lujoso y abierto. No sabía dónde estaba ni que quería de mí, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

**POV QUINN:**

Estaba furiosa, cuando la vi en brazos de aquel pendejo me transformé y sin pensarlo tome lo que era mío, porque aunque Rachel no lo supiera era mia, y me valía mierda si lo aceptaba o no, estaba dispuesta a deshacerme de cualquier que se atravesara en mi camino y me impidiera estar con ella, era mia, solo yo podía tocarla, solo yo podía verla, me pertenece y me la llevaría conmigo.

Ella me gritaba cosas, yo no la escuchaba aun estaba molesta, les pedí a mis hombres de seguridad que la vigilaran y no la dejaran salir de mi departamento mientras yo iría a mi oficina a arreglar unas cosas y me marcharía a Nueva York esta misma tarde con mi chica. Sabía que tendría que llevarla a la fuerza pero no me importaba.

Ya arreglado el asunto de mi vuelo privado para mi, estaba dispuesta a ir a buscar a Rachel al departamento pero mi celular sonó haciendo que mis planes ya no fueran tan fáciles.

-Fabray- dije contestando la llamada.

-Señora se nos ha escapado- me dijo mi guardia de seguridad.

-¡Que!- grite- ¡son unos imbéciles! ¡Encuéntrenla ahora!

Colgué mi teléfono rápidamente y me dirigí a mi coche, le indique al chofer que fuera rápido hasta mi departamento pero que prestara atención si veía a Rachel por ahí, yo iba atenta mirando para todos lados, la encontraría y me la llevaría, sino iría a su casa y la secuestraria no me importaba nada más que tenerla.

En eso una chica paso corriendo en dirección contraria de mi auto, supe que era ella, no espere a que el auto se detuviera completamente. Salí corriendo detrás de ella.

En un momento Rachel empezó a bajar su ritmo de huída y aproveche y la tome rodeándola con mis brazos impidiendo que me moviera.

-Te tengo- Le dije posando mi pecho en su espalda y apretándola hacia mí.

-Suéltame- me dijo asustada- ¡ayuda!- empezó a gritar.

Le tape la boca con mi mano y la agarre de las muñecas con la otra - ¡Cállate maldita sea!- dije enojada.

Mark apareció con el auto y se bajo para ayudarme a meterla en el, ella forcejeaba pero no pudo luchar mucho ya que Mark le inyecto algo que la hiso perder la conciencia rápidamente.

Quinn lo miro mal al ver como dormía a Rachel y él le aclaro que solo estaría inconsciente un par de horas, que siempre cargaba somnífero recetados por sus problemas para dormir.

_Que conveniente_ pensó Quinn por la acción que tomo su empleado. Le ordeno que se dirigiera directamente a la pista de avión en donde se encantaba su vuelo privado y realizo una llamada a sus guardaespaldas para comunicarles lo sucedido y que se dirigieran a donde despegarían.

Al llegar Mark bajo a Rachel y la cargo hasta el avión, Quinn iba delante mirando a su mano derecha y mejor amiga Santana López que la estaba esperando.

-¿Y ella?- le pregunto a la rubia ver a la chica que llevaba el chofer en brazos.

-Luego te explico pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

Quinn le pidió un par de cosas a Santana para después abordar el avión.

Mientras volaba hacia su hogar miraba y acariciaba el rostro de la morena.

Nadie se la quitaría se decía a sí misma.

Le había pedido a su mano derecha que mandara a acomodar y arreglar una habitación especial en su casa para Rachel.

Sabía que sería difícil que la judía la aceptara en un principio pero lo lograría. También tenía que pensar cómo hacer para que los padres de la morena no la buscaran o la encontraran pero tenía unas horas para pensarlo.

**POV RACHEL:**

Abrí mis ojos, me dolía la cabeza, cuando mi vista se fue aclarando me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación.

-Entonces fue todo un sueño-dije en voz alta.

Me acomode y me levante de la cama, estaba vestida. Definitivamente estaba en mi cuarto, me peine y me arregle para bajar a comer algo, tenía hambre pero al abrir la puerta me quede espantada.

Un pasillo largo con paredes de madera y cuadros que nunca había visto.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy? esta no es mi casa- me pregunte.

-Al fin despiertas cariño- sentí que decían de cerca y ahí la vi. Estaba Quinn sonriendo y acercándose a mí.

_No fue un sueño_ pensé.

-¿Dónde estoy? – le pregunte a Quinn quien ya estaba delante mío.

-Estas en casa- respondió y todo en mi se paralizo.

**¡HOLA! ****Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Perdonen si se me escaparon errores de ortografía pero me cuesta mucho hacer el fic con la mano izquierda nada más.**

**Respondiendo a un review Quinn será muy obsesiva con Rachel, también será posesiva y controladora a punto de exasperar a la morena pero no la va a dañar ni nada.**

**También quiero decir que la historia se ira desarrollando con rapidez y no será muy larga.**

**Sin más les digo que actualizare el ****miércoles a la tarde.**

**Gracias de corazón a los que dieron favorito, follow y a los que comentaron como así a los que leen.**

**Saludos y hasta pronto.**

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**UN AMOR OBSESIVO.**

**Sumary: Convertirse en la obsesión de Quinn Fabray no estaba en los planes de Rachel Berry.**

_._

_._

**CAPITULO 2.**

_-¿Dónde estoy? – le pregunte a Quinn quien ya estaba delante mío._

_-Estas en casa- respondió y todo en mi se paralizo._

**POV QUINN**

Después de decirle a Rachel que estaba en casa ella empezó a gritar y a intentar correr, pero fui mucho más rápida y la tome de los brazos empujándola nuevamente hacia su habitación, cuando logre meterla cerré con llave.

-¡Ábreme! ¡Déjame salir!- gritaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-No hasta que te calmes, luego hablaremos- sin nada más que decir me aleje de la puerta y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca de mi casa.

Me senté un rato en silencio para acomodar mis ideas pero la paz poco me duro porque tocaron la puerta de donde estaba.

-Adelante- dije en voz alta y en eso apareció Santana.

-Buenas tardes Quinny- me dijo y le mire mal, odiaba ese apodo.

-Vuélveme a decir así y te ira muy mal Santana López.

-Guau tranquila fiera, escuche los gritos de la chica.

-Si se puso mal.

-Y como para que no- la volví a mirar entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Qué? No todos los días alguien te secuestra y te lleva lejos- me dijo levantando los brazos.

-¡Yo hago lo que quiero y ella debe hacerse a la idea!- ya me había enojado.

-Si como sea, venía a decirte que David me informo que los padres de Rachel dieron aviso a la policía de la desaparición de su hija.

-No han pasado ni 24 horas siquiera no le darán importancia.

-Pues si le dieron ya que Rachel es conocida en ese pueblo y saben que de la escuela va a casa y viceversa ¿no tiene ni vida social o qué?- pregunto en tono de burla. La ignore.

-Bueno llama a Brody y dile que corrompa a unos oficiales y que les digan que investigaran, aun no sé bien que es lo que hare.

-¿Como si fuera tan fácil Quinn?

-Todos tienen su precio y estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea.

-Bien se hará como digas. Me voy.

-¡Santana espera! dile a Rosa que le prepare comida a Rachel y que me avise yo se la llevaré, no pienso arriesgarme a que se me escape.

-Creí que por eso habías puesto rejas hasta en las ventanas.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, que haga pastas o algo así, sin carne.

-¿La quiere matar de hambre?

-Claro que no, es vegana.

-Parece que alguien investigo a la chica.

-Ya vete Santana tengo mucho que hacer- le dije.

-Como sea. Adiós.

Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, no sabía cómo seguir ahora.

**POV RACHEL**

Me había cansado de gritar y patear la maldita puerta, está claro que la rubia oxigenada no vendría a abrirme.

No, si es definitivo estoy meada por un mono, esto solo me puede pasar a mí.

¿Será que quiere rescate o qué? digo mi familia no es millonaria ni nada.

Una media hora después sentí como abrían la puerta, Quinn entro con una charola con comida.

-Te traje algo para que te alimentes. Me dijo amablemente.

-No gracias- fui cortante.

-Son pastas- me ignoro - se que no comes carne- cuando dijo eso la mire extraña ¿Como sabía que era vegetariana?

- No tengo hambre- pero mi estomago me traiciono y rugió.

-Creo todo lo contrario. Come luego vendré y hablaremos- así salió del cuarto y volvió a cerrar con llave.

Me negaba a probar bocado pero tenía hambre asique me rendí, tome la bandeja y comí. La pasta estaba riquísima. Nunca había probado algo tan rico.

Como a la hora Quinn volvió a la habitación y se sentó en un sillón que había a lo lejos de la cama.

-¿Por qué no vienes aquí para que podamos conversar?- dijo palmeando el asiento al lado de ella.

Me levante de la cama en donde estaba sentada y me acerque a ella, pero tome una silla y me senté un poco distanciada de ella.

Ella bufo- Bien hablemos- dijo.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Si es dinero lo que quieres no conseguirás mucho no tenemos… no me dejo seguir hablando.

-¿Te parece que es dinero lo que puedo querer? – cuestiono de forma irónica, levanto sus brazos señalando mi alrededor queriendo deducir que no le hacía falta, al final estábamos en una especie de mansión o algo así.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Te quiero a ti Rachel.

Me levante rápido de la silla y me aleje mas cosa que creo que a Quinn no le gusto porque se puso roja y se acerco a mí a grandes zancadas tomándome por mis hombros.

-¡No te alejes de mi! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

-¡No puedes prohibirme nada!- grite.

-No me presiones Rachel. Aquí se hace lo que yo digo ¡Y tú también lo harás! Ahora te tomaras un baño y luego vendré por ti.

-¿A dónde me llevarás?- pregunte con temor. Esta mujer estaba loca.

-A mi cuarto, dormirás conmigo esta noche- mis ojos se abrieron como plato- no te hare nada, ni te obligare a hacerlo si es lo que piensas pero debes a acostumbrarte a tenerme a tu lado porque así será de ahora en más.

-¡Yo no quiero dormir a tu lado!

-¡Me importa una mierda! No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero, no me querrás conocer enojada ¿verdad?

-No- susurre en tono bajo.

-¿Qué?- dijo.

-¡Que no!- le dije exasperada.

-Bien báñate después vengo por ti - y así cerro otra vez la puerta, yo solo me largué a llorar.

**POV QUINN**

Estaba viendo unos papeles importantes y esperando a que el tiempo pasara para ir por Rachel. De alguna manera no quería obligarla a hacer nada pero a la vez quería abrazarla, acurrucarla a mí, aferrarla en mi pecho y no dejarla ir.

No sé porque esta niña me importa tanto. Genera un sentimiento en mí que no había sentido antes y no me gustaba.

-¿Pensando en la enana?- una voz dijo.

-Santana no te refieras así a ella- le dije. No quería que nadie la tratase mal, nunca permitiría que alguien se metiera con ella.

-Está bien, venía a decirte que tenemos amenazado al chico Hummel, Asmio lo siguió y vio que quiso ir a la comisaria, no queríamos arriesgarnos a nada.

-Perfecto.

-Enserio Quinn ¿qué pretendes hacer con ella?

-Aun no lo sé pero mientras permanecerá aquí.

-¿Es tu nuevo juguete?

-¡No es tu asunto y vete que estoy haciendo cosas importantes!- dije levantando la carpeta que tenía en mis manos. Debía mandarle el informe de los negocios en Lima y sus alrededores a mi padre.

Unas dos horas después fui por Rachel y a rastras la lleve a mi cuarto. Ella había llorado y por alguna razón me sentí mal.

A la fuerza la acosté en mi cama y yo al lado de ella. Tenerla así, en camisón, tan cerca mío me excitaba, pero ella aun no estaba preparada para lo que yo quería en este momento asique me conforme con mirarla.

Supongo que cuando me canse de ella la dejare ir, ojala me lo hiciera más fácil. Al poco tiempo el sueño me gano.

Al despertar Rachel no estaba a mi lado, me incorpore bruscamente y la llame. Al ver que no respondía salí corriendo con mi bata puesta para encontrarla. No había señales de ella.

-¿¡Donde mierda estas!?- Grite.

Fui hasta el cuarto de seguridad y ellos me dijeron que no la habían visto salir, vi los videos de esta mañana hasta que la vi, salía de mi cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido y se fue hasta su habitación o el cuarto que se parecía a su habitación. Inmediatamente me fui corriendo hasta ahí y la encontré. No deje que me hablara, la tome y la abrase con fuerza.

-¿¡Porque no me dijiste que estarías aquí!?

-Es estabas dormida- me dijo tartamudeando.

-¡Nunca! ¡Jamás vuelvas a salir de mi habitación sin mi permiso! ¿¡Está claro!?

-Sí, si- me dijo- ¿es cierto?- me pregunto de pronto. No sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿El qué?- pegunte relajándome un poco más.

-Que eres de la mafia- me dijo y volví a tensarme.

-¡¿Dónde mierda escuchaste eso?!

-Yo yo lo escuché decir por ahí- respondió nerviosa, tratando de disipar el tema.

-Sí, soy la hija del jefe de la mafia.

-¿Quieres decir… que tú también estas en eso?- asentí- ¿Porque lo haces?

-Esa es la forma en que me criaron Rachel Mi padre lo hizo, Mi abuelo también, ellos me enseñaron lo que necesitaba saber, como manejarme en este ámbito.

-Pero eres muy joven. Podrías hacer otras cosas, ir a la universidad.

- No es lo mío- le asegure, extrañado por la reacción tan positiva que ella estaba teniendo.

-¿Alguna vez… alguna vez has matado a alguien?- me pregunto con miedo en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, a veces es necesario.

Rachel se aleja un poco de mi, y me mira con unos ojos que ahora no puedo descifrar.

-¿Estas asustada?

Sin decirme palabras ella solo asiente con su cabeza.

Me acerco a ella o lo intento porque Rachel da pasos para atrás. Sigo queriendo acercarme a tal punto que termino arrinconándola en la pared.

-No me tengas miedo, nunca te haría algo a ti- dije acariciando su hermoso rostro- Solo he matado a quienes se lo merecían, y créeme que no eran seres inocentes.

-¿Y a mi queme harás?- me pregunta aun asustada y nerviosa por la cercanía.

-Nunca lastimo lo que es mío. Tu eres mia- le dije y sin previo aviso la bese. Sus labios sabían deliciosos, eran carnosos y suaves. Ella se estaba dejado besar, no opuso resistencia alguna.

El beso paso de ser tierno a ser posesivo de mi parte, pase mi mano por su nuca y profundice el beso.

Mi mente solo decía "hazla tuya, reclámala ahora" pero sabía que no era el momento… aun.

"_La paciencia es una virtud_" solía decir mi abuelo, y es cierto, con Rachel tendría que ser muy paciente.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos empezó a faltar. Ella me miro y yo le acaricie la cara.

-Di que eres mia.

-Soy tuya- me dijo y en ese momento nada más me importo.

**¡HOLA! ****Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Necesito su ayuda, el fic tiene dos rumbos que tomar pero no se cual. No me decido. Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión.**

**Por una parte pensé en que Quinn deje volver a Rachel a su hogar pero que la persiga todo el tiempo y esas cosas. Sería como una novia controladora y celosa de las relaciones de la morena. Esa es la primera opción.**

**La segunda opción es que la mantenga cautiva y bueno cosas pasaran.**

**También quiero repetir que la historia se irá desarrollando con rapidez y no será muy larga.**

**Perdonen si se me escaparon errores de ortografía.**

**Sin más les digo que actualizare en una semana porque necesito ponerme al día con la universidad…**

**Gracias de corazón a los que dieron favorito, follow y a los que comentaron como así a los que leen.**

**Espero que puedan darme su opinión y así ayudarme.**

**Saludos y hasta pronto.**

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


End file.
